The Six Murderers in Reikai Prison
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: George was doing his rounds bringing foods to the prisoners in Reikai, but what happens when he stops at a certain cell holding six certain murderers and they give him their story? you'll be shock to find out who are the six murderers


**Kitty: Ohayou Minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with a new Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. This one was inspired by some of the fanfics I read and I realized that they haven't done one like this for Yu Yu Hakusho, so I decided to make one.**

**Kymmie: so who's doing the declaimer this time?**

**Kitty: Koenma why?**

**Kymmie: them *points at Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama all drunk***

**Kitty: what the hell? How the hell did they find my sake stash?**

**Kymmie: who know?**

**Kitty: *growls* Kymmie find Koenma and tell him to do the disclaimer**

**Kymmie: what are you going to do?**

**Kitty: I have to make a couple of phone calls *takes out a phone and dials a number***

**Kymmie: well Koenma, guess you're up**

**Koenma: I don't understand why I have to do it**

**Kymmie: you lost the bet with Kitty that's why**

**Koenma: *sigh* oh right…well then Kitty Uzumaki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

***in came Keiko, Mukuro, Yukina and Botan as they knock the guys out and dragged them out of the room***

**Kitty: now then where were we? Oh yes, please enjoy this story**

**The Six Merry Murderers in Reikai prison**

George, the ogre, was doing his job delivering food to the prisoners until he stopped at a certain cell containing six murderers. What happens when they confess to him the reason they did what they did?

George Saotome was walking around to jail cells in Reikai, carrying a tray of food when he stopped in front of a certain cell where it held six females, who he was shocked to see the first time they arrived here, all locked up in a cell for the crimes they've committed.

So he took a key out and opened the cell door, still carrying the tray and put it in front of them before he walked out of the door and locked it up.

As he was about to leave their cells, he heard their voices.

"POP"

"SIX"

"SQUISH"

"UH UH"

"GENKAI'S"

"MINAMINO"

"Huh?" he asked as he turned around to face the females.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Do you want to know why we did what we did to the guys?" asked a young brunette as she and others stared at the blue ogre.

"You killed them right?" George asked.

"Yes, but do you know why we killed them?" asked another brunette.

And George shook his head.

"They had it coming" they said in unison.

George looked at them in confusion at the response.

"We'll tell you why" said a sky haired female.

And the first brunette stood up and walked towards George.

"You know how people have these little habits

That gets you down, like Yusuke

Yusuke likes to chew gum, no not chew, POP

So I come home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy

And there's Yusuke lying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewing

No not chewing, popping. So I said to him

'You pop that gum one more time'"

She sighed before continuing.

And he did, so I took a shot gun off the wall

And fire two warning shots

Into his head" she finished and George gulped as he heard Keiko's confession.

After Keiko was done, she went back to where she was and sat down.

After she sat down, another brunette stood and walked towards the blue ogre.

"I met Sakyou during the Dark Tournament two years ago

And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away

So we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home and I fix him his drink, we'd have dinner

Then I found out, 'single' he told me 'single my ass'

Not only was he married, oh no

He has six wives

One of those Mormons, you know" she stopped for a bit before she took out a cigarette, put it in her mouth and light it up and glared at the ogre if he objected before she took out the stick and puffed and continued.

"So that night, when he came home

I fixed his drink as usual" she stopped again as she took another puff of smoke.

"You know some guys can't hold their arsenic" she said.

After she was done, Shizuru went back to sit down while George gulped after hearing that confession.

After Shizuru sat down, an orange haired demoness walked towards George.

"Now I'm doing my usual patrol, minding my own business

And there storms my husband, Hiei in a jealous rage

'You been screwing Kirin'

He says. He was crazy

And he kept screaming

'You been screwing Kirin'" she said before she smirked as she continued.

"And then he ran into my dagger

He ran into my dagger ten times"

After Mukuro was done, she went back to sit down.

And after she sat down, a raven haired female stood up and walked towards George with an innocent look in her azure eyes and George almost felt pity for her, but then he remembered what her crime was.

"Mit kersek en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires Koenma lefogta a ferjemet

En meg lecsaptam a fejet.

De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok nem

Tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettme.

Problatam a rendorsegen magmayarezni de nem ertettek meg"

George raised an eye brow at what Ayame said when he heard the sky haired female ask.

"Yeah, but did you do it?"

Ayame shook her head.

"Uh uh, not guilty" she said before she went back to sit down.

After she sat down, a sea green haired female stood up and walk towards the ogre and smiled at him and he kindly returned the smile before she spoke.

"Master Genkai was teaching me in the art of healing in various places

And my husband Kazuma used to tag along with us in our travels" she smiled before she continued.

"Master Genkai at the time of her training was in her younger form" she said.

And George nodded his head as he waited for her to continue.

"Now as advance healers, we had to do 20 tricks

One, two, three, four, five…splits, cuts, spread, one right after the other

So one night, before we can travel again, we stopped by at master Genkai's temple

The three of us drinking tea and having a few laughs

Then I noticed that we were out of tea

So the kind person I was, I went out of the room to put some more in the stove" she said then her smile faded.

"After it was done, I go back into the room, slide the door open and there's young Genkai and Kazuma doing number seventeen, the spread eagle"

George began to wait on what she will say next.

"Well, I was in a state of shock I completely black out

I can't remember a thing

It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I knew they were dead" she said.

After Yukina finished telling her tail, she went back to sit down.

As soon as she sat down, the sky haired woman stood up and hopped towards the blue ogre.

"I loved Kurama Minamino

More than I can possibly could

He was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a botanist" she said sighing dreamily before she continued.

"But he was always trying to find himself

He'd go out every night looking for himself

And on the way, he found Maya, Juri, Koto, and Karasu" she said and George turned green as he heard Karasu's name.

"I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences

He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead" she said in a cold and deadly voice before she turned around and sat down.

After Botan sat down, all six of them turned to stare at George, who began to pale and Shizuru was the first one to speak.

"Now you know why" she said before she took another puff of her cigarette.

And George gulped one more time before he ran out of there and closed the door where the prisoners were being held, leaving behind six smirking females.

The end

**Kitty: so what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? in between or what?**

**Kuwabara: I can't believe you wrote that my beloved Yukina killed me**

**Koenma: you can't believe she killed you, I can't believe you made Ayame kill her prince**

**Kitty: what? I got some inspiration now quit such babies, I mean look at Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama they're taking it quiet well *points to where they are as they beg Keiko, Mukuro, and Botan for mercy***

**Yusuke: I'm sorry Keiko, I'll do whatever you ask me to**

**Keiko: huh?**

**Kurama: I beg you Botan to forgive me for all the wrong doings I have caused you**

**Botan: what?**

**Hiei: Mukuro, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**Mukuro: for what?**

**Kitty: *sweat drops* okay, not as well as I hoped *turns to see Koenma and Kuwabara as they too beg Ayame and Yukina for mercy***

***I sweat drop some more***

**Kitty: okay then…anyway please send in your feedback, I really appreciate reading your thoughts on my stories**


End file.
